


Gingerbread

by Stasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gingerbread and warmth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

**Keeping Warm**

Remus was cold all the time. He wore scarves under his robes, he wore heavy wool socks, and when James got him the silken long johns, he'd been embarrassed, but pleased.

After school was over, and his world crashed to a halt, he decided he was never going to be cold again and left for warmer climes, places where nothing would remind him of lost family and friends.

He stopped in Greece; dark haired slender men with flashing dark eyes kept him captive, reminding him of the one thing that had truly kept him warm in his now lost past.

 **Gingerbread Men and Mulled Wine**

Severus winced at the chaotic scene surrounding him. Teddy had convinced him that it would be a good idea to make special Christmas treats for Remus, but somehow he had underestimated the sheer destructive ability of an excited eight year old boy.

Royal icing dripped from the counter tops, gingerbread batter coated the cooktop and was in Teddy's hair. The men they'd cut from the dough were neatly lined up on the table, displaying a variety of icing garments and faces.

Severus glanced over and smiled to himself when he saw how seriously the boy focused on his artistic ventures.

A footstep sounded in the door, and Severus turned, unsure if he'd overstepped his bounds. Being allowed to stay over didn't encompass wholesale destruction. His lover's delighted face filled him with relief.

After Teddy showed his father the many and varied features of each of the men, he was sent to the bathroom to clean up.

"These look delicious," Remus said, eyes alight.

"They'll go well with the mulled wine I have waiting, for after Teddy goes to bed." Severus felt himself warm at the answering spark in Remus' eyes.


End file.
